Druid Circles
'' As you enter into the strange circle of stones, you feel an old, primal magic about you. The altar in the center is covered in runes which you can't understand.'' Druid circles are ancient constructs of druidic design, made to harness the flow of the earth's power. By whispering the correct keyword to the altar at the center, a person can be whisked away as though in a dream, awakening at another circle, no matter how far away. Each circle has its own unique keyphrase, and in order to travel to a circle, its keyphrase must be spoken to the altar of a different circle. Ravenswood Druid Circle A circle found within the Ravenswood forest. To travel here, speak the word "plugh". A small commune of druids once lived near this circle, although they claimed to move frequently to avoid the violent shadow druids. Their homes, in the form of specially-grown trees, reach right to the edges of the outer ring of the circle's stones. The druids consisted of a variety of races, including humans, half-orcs and half-elves, as well as the warforged initiate Terminus. They were led by their riddle-loving Arch-Druid. This circle was evacuated under threat from the Necromancer around the time of the Battle of Willowdale. Aside from those who passed through Willowdale, none of the Ravenswood druids have been located since, and they are likely scattered or slain. According to the First, the Arch-Druid is a "permanent guest" within the Bone Ziggurat; it is possible he has been incorporated into the Necromancer's body. Sawtooth Vale Druid Circle A circle located in Sawtooth Vale. To travel here, speak the word "adon". Once said to have been tended by orcish druids, this circle was lost some time ago to the druids of Ravenswood, who mentioned that although its keyword was lost to them, they knew it was the name of an old orcish king. They proved half right: the keyword, "Adon" is the name of a human king who predated the orcs. The shadow druids from Ravenswood occupied this circle for some time, but they appear to have scattered after the death of their Arch-Druid at the hands of the Pathfinders. A married druid couple in the orc burial grounds was pleased to hear of the shadow druids' departure and mused about reforming their circle. Deepen Dale Druid Circle A circle found within Deepen Dale, on the eastern side of the moutain basin. To travel here, speak the word "xyzzy". This circle appears abandoned. The Ravenswood druids believe that the druidic guardians of this circle were either wiped out, or forced to flee by aggressive shadow druids in the area. Western Rainforest Druid Circle This circle, said to be located in a rainforest to the south, is thought by the druids of Ravenswood to be destroyed, as it has not functioned in some time. Nothing is known of this circle's keyword, and no trace of it could be found. Golden Fields Druid Circle This circle, created by the Pathfinders, is located in the Golden Fields just south of the Barrow Motel. To travel here, speak the word "tahtolethi". The Arch-Druid of this circle is Jura; she is currently looking for more druids to become tenders of the Golden Fields circle. Her first recruit was the gnoll Rahzer'ok, and she has since welcomed Alyenna, Noemia, Terminus, Dragonstorm Treeborn, Kishori, Harval, six Firewalker goblins and many Willowdale locals into the circle in various capacities. Quests *Marking the Land Category:Landmarks Category:Ravenswood Category:Sawtooth Vale Category:Deepen Dale Category:Golden Fields Category:Repeating